Love, Lisanna
by Kacy Myth
Summary: Lisanna has been sucked away to Edolas and not knowing what to do writes a series of letters to Natsu, asking if he'll come for her, but when her wish comes true what will happen next?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._

Dear Natsu,

So much has happened. I'm so confused.

I thought I was dying. Everything felt so cold and so wrong and then I don't know what happened. Suddenly I was somewhere else and it was like home, but not. Everything is so different. Everything is so wrong. I don't know what to do.

You're here, but you're nothing like you. Like the you I so care for. Please, please come find me. You said you always would, didn't you?

I'm trying to play along. Everyone here thought I was dead. Mira-nee and Elf-nichan are here. I have to-I have to be strong for them, right? But please, please come find me. They'd forgive me. I'm not really their sister. I just look like her.

It feels so wrong here. Erza is evil. How strange is that? And I can't find the Master anywhere. It feels like my head is going to explode. Even stranger is the magic. Or the lack thereof. I can't get my magic to work here! I don't know what to do! Please come for me! I'm waiting for you.

Always yours,

Lisanna

Dearest Natsu,

It's been three days. You're still not here.

I'm adjusting to life here, but it still feels so wrong. You're coming for me, aren't you?

If you don't come….I don't- I just.

It'll be okay. I'm sure I'll be fine.

But you're still coming for me, right?

I have to go. Mira-nee and Elf-nichan want to see me. They still think I'm theirs. I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to hurt anyone, so I'm still playing along.

I keep telling them my memory is fuzzy. I hope that fools them.

Still waiting,

Lisanna

My Natsu,

It's been a week. They want me to go on a mission. I don't know if I can. I don't have my magic here. I don't know what to do.

I don't know if I'll ever get used to how strange it is here.

I shouldn't have to, right? You're coming.

I know you are.

Please?

Missing you,

Lisanna

Natsu,

It's been nearly a month. Why aren't you here? Are you really coming? Was my old life even real? Surely it was. It hasn't been that long, has it?

I'm adapting to this life at any rate. It almost seems normal, but still. I miss you. My real Natsu. I miss Elf-nichan and Mira-nee. I miss the whole guild. I miss practicing magic with you. I miss all the fighting and the laughing. I miss Happy and our hut. I miss watching the sunset with you. Even the sunset here feels different.

But I'll be okay? Won't I? Even if you don't come.

But you will. Some day.

In the mean time, I still have my siblings. I still have some version of you. They're not the same, but they're close enough. And the guild is as crazy as ever, but I still wonder. What am I missing? What's happening with you and the rest of the guild?

Oh my god. Do you all think I'm dead? You can't! I'm still alive! You can't think that! You'd all be so hurt. I can't stand to think that you aren't happy. I'll try to be happy for you all. Maybe then, you all can move on.

Best wishes,

Lisanna

Dear Natsu,

Has it really been six months?

I don't believe it.

But at the same time…..it can feel like I've lived here forever. I keep these letters as a reminder.

Of you. Of my real siblings. Of the guild. Of my magic. My siblings here don't know about these still.

I've lived here for so long. It all seems normal now. I've adapted, but still I don't think I'll ever get rid of that flicker of wrongness in the back of my mind.

Did I ever tell you? My guild mark moved. Edolas (that's what this place is called) wouldn't even let me keep my red guild mark on my shoulder. I've got a white one on my thigh. I don't like it much. It still feels wrong. My old guild mark matched yours, but at least this one reminds me of Mira-nee.

How is she, Natsu? How is everyone? Have you all moved on and forgotten me? I don't know what to hope. I don't want to hold you back, but I hope you haven't forgotten me. You wouldn't do that, would you? I don't believe you'd ever forgot me. I'd never forget you.

But maybe you have. You haven't come. But I'll see you again some day, won't I?

You know what they say, love conquers all. I'm winking at you, just like I used to. How I loved to tease you. You enjoyed it too, don't deny it.

We had the best of time. I still think about it, you know. I said, I'd never forget.

Thinking of you,

Lisanna

My Natsu,

We've just had the Fantasia parade. Or our version of it. It was very different than ours, but similar too.

I thought of you the whole time. Remember all the good times we had? You would pick so many fights. We'd laugh too. The whole guild had such a wonderful time.

It was nice here too. Your counterpart rigged up a load of floats. He's good with vehicles which can still make me laugh. Do you still suffer from motion sickness? I suspect so. You wouldn't be Natsu without it.

It can be nice here, but I just had to write a note to you, because I'll never forget. Even if I move on. Even if you move on, I'll still remember you. I'll always be looking your way.

Always,

LIsanna

Natsu!

You'll never believe this. I don't think I've mentioned, but the government here is rather terrible, but still I never would've seen this coming.

They've disbanded all Guilds, Natsu! Magic is in limited supply here. Except for the Exceeds, no one has it within them. Magic is a substance here and the world runs on it.

And apparently Guilds use too much of it, so now we're on the run. We'd never give up our guild.

So now we're a dark guild. We have to be constantly on the run. Otherwise the Fairy Hunter will catch us. That's Erza's title in this world. She's no longer Titania. She's our worst enemy. I nearly had a heart attack when I found that out.

I wish you were here. You'd know what to say. Edo Natsu is nice, but he lacks your courage which was always one of your best qualities even when it got you into trouble.

How are things in our world? In Earthland. I wonder if things are bad there too. Everything seems to parallel.

Holding onto courage,

Lisanna

Dearest Natsu,

A new girl arrived at the guild. I've never seen her before. Her name is Lucy Ashley and she's tough as nails. I wonder if you've met her in Earthland. You'd probably be friends.

She's always getting into fights with this girl named Levy, but she is a great source of strength.

I still miss you. Even though it's been almost two years. So much has happened, but part of me is still waiting for the day when you come and get me.

I suppose it doesn't matter. I have Mira-nee and Elf-nichan. I have to stay here for their sake, don't I?

If I learned one thing from this, it's the pain of losing someone . I suppose you learned that too, didn't you?

I might never know.

Still, I still think of everyone, but now I've got a life to live here. I've build so much of a life here, I don't know what it'd be like to go back. Not that I have a choice to do so, but if I did I wonder if I'd take it. I think I would because as wonderful as it can be here it's not home.

Have you found new friends? Are you S-Class yet? Do you still pick fights with Gray and Erza? What new missions have you been on? What new stories do you have to tell?

Wondering,

Lisanna

My dearest Natsu,

YOU CAME! You actually came! But now I don't know what to do! Could I go back? Should I? I've been here for over two years now. Will I have the strength to go back? And start again?

But when I looked into your eyes and you and Happy shouted my name, I realized something.

I love you, Natsu. I always have and I still do. And I miss my siblings. So if I have the chance. I do think I will go back.

But maybe I won't have a choice. I suppose I'll just have to see.

But you don't even know that I'm the real me, do you? Should I tell you? Or would that just hurt you more?

Life isn't too bad here. Should I just stay?

But I so want to go back to Earthland, but I don't want to hurt Mira-nee and Elf-nichan with losing me again.

I'm so lost, but I do know one thing. That I love you and always will.

Love,

Lisanna

—-

Everything was glowing. Lisanna soon realized the glow was emanating from her. It felt so strange but….familiar. She realized with a start it felt like magic. Like her magic. It was still inside her.

The force of the magic lifted her up. All around her the same thing was happening to people. Not just any people. My guild mates, Lisanna thought. My real guild mates. Natsu! She spotted him off to the side shouting something silly and Lisanna almost smiled through what she realized were tears.

She reached out towards her Edolas siblings. "Mira! Elfsman!"

"Go." Mira held her hand. "We knew you weren't ours. We've known since the beginning, but we were so glad we got to spend this time with you. Go back to your siblings."

Lisanna nodded, tears still wet on her face. She soared upwards to back to her old life, but she knew it wouldn't be the same.

She'd be seeing them all for the first time in two years.

—-

She'd been caught. She's been meaning to sneak away to have some time to process all that had happened. She'd been so emotionally strung-out. She'd needed a second, but an exceed had seen her. She didn't know who he was, but apparently he'd thought she looked suspicious.

At first she'd been indignant, who did this exceed think he was tying her up for no reason? But then she'd caught sight of someone and her vision had tunneled.

"Natsu!" She'd tackle-hugged the two of them. Tears of joy in her eyes. They were in Earthland now. No doubt about it. She could express her feelings as much as she wanted to to, but first she had to explain herself.

Lisanna told them her story. She kept it as brief as possible, but emotion couldn't help but slip in.

—-

She went and saw her siblings who were visiting her grave. The expression on their faces when they saw her were some of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. She hugged them tight.

She'd missed them so.

They went back to the Guild hall. Lisanna saw Master Makarov. She hadn't seen any version of him in two years. He was treated to another tackle hug.

And Lisanna let it all out. She let out all of her emotion in tears….except for one. She saved that one for later.

They partied late into the night as only Fairy Tail knew how. It was the best night of her life so far.

—-

The next day, there was someone she needed to pay a visit too. One more emotion she needed to release.

Lisanna nodded lightly against an old wooden door. No reply. Well there was one other place she could try…..

Lisanna found the place easily having revisited it many times in her memories, but actually standing there after so long….she was hit with the strangest sensation best described as sublimity.

Just as she's hoped, he was there. Sitting there, very quietly, seemingly lost in thought.

Lisanna came and sat beside him. "Can I join you?"

"Wha-yeah! Of course you can, Lisanna."

Lisanna smiled faintly.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Um I was just thinking about how long two years is."

"It's quite a while." Lisanna said, softly. "A lot can change in that much time."

"Yeah…" Natsu said.

"Something don't change though." Lisanna said.

"Yeah like what?"

"Somethings that are eternal. Somethings like love."

"What- what do you mean?" Natsu turned to her, blushing as scarlet as he had all those years ago when she'd asked to be his wife. Jokingly of course, but now she wasn't so sure.

Lisanna smiled, pleased she still had the power to make him blush. "Oh you know. I still love Mira-nee and Elf-nichan."

"Yeah, yeah of course." Natsu said, looking almost disappointed.

"Oh and also.."

"Yeah?" He straightened.

Lisanna leaned into him. "I still love you. I always have and I still do. I knew it as soon as I saw you again. I recognized you as the real Natsu right way." She whispered.

"Wha-Lisanna?" Natsu said.

Lisanna turned away. "Never mind, I guess." She sighed. "It's been two years for you as well. You've probably moved on. You've probably found someone else. I hope you're happy with them."

"Lisanna." He said, and his voice didn't tremble. "I could never move on from you. I didn't find anyone else. Here. I have something I want to show you."

Natsu stood up and offered her a hand which she accepted with hope rising.

He lead her around their hut to the something she hadn't seen before. It was a grave. Clearly hand-made and bearing her name.

"You made this for me?"

"Yeah I did." Natsu said.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you."

"Do you know why? It was because I promised you. I also promised you I'd go look for you. That'd I'd try to find you."

"And you did." Lisanna's voice cracked.

"And you know why else I did it?"

Lisanna shook her head.

"Because I love you."

"Natsu." Lisanna said, eyes shining.

"I still love you too. No one could ever replace you."

At once they closed the distance between each other. Natsu threw his arms around her. Lisanna pulled his face down towards her and kissed him full on the lips.

The world stood still. Lisanna felt complete for the first time in two years.

They embraced for a long while. Nothing else seemed to matter. Lisanna was back home with her Natsu and he hadn't found someone else.

Their moment was interrupted by a cheer from the bushes.

They broke apart and turned, both of their faces scarlet.

Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy all peered back at them.

"You looooove each other!" Happy shrieked. "I can update my shipping chart!"

"Hey!" Lucy said, cheerfully. "Took you two long enough! I was worried you weren't going to say anything, Natsu."

Natsu and Lisanna stuttered for a bit.

"How long have you been watching us?" Lisanna asked, embarrassed.

"Oh the whole time. I spotted you wandering off and rounded up Erza, Gray and Happy to come with." Lucy said.

Lisanna ducked her head in embarrassment. Natsu looked more inclined to deck someone, probably Gray.

"Can I be a bridesmaid at your wedding?" Erza asked.

"What wedding?" Natsu asked.

"She means ours, dear." Lisanna winked.

"What?"

"I was just teasing you." Lisanna said. "Mostly."

Before Natsu could reply, Gray spoke up, "I can't believe _you_ got a girlfriend, you pyro. You better treat her right or Elfsman will be after your blood."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu said, aggressively.

"What it sounded like!" Gray replied.

"Silence!" Erza barked. "You're ruining the moment."

"Oh I don't mind," Lisanna said, shyly. "I rather missed them fighting all the time. You saw what they were like there. Neither of them would be up to it."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Oh well-"

"You were pining after Juvia over there!" Natsu broke in.

"What?"

Lisanna giggled. "The only time you would get into a fight was over Juvia."

Laughing, quarreling, and teasing each other the six of them made their way back to the guild

—-

Three years later, Lisanna wrote a very different sort of letter.

You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of

Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel.

Where: The Hut

When: 10:00 am, next Saturday

Why: Because it's True Love

What: A Wedding of course

Who: Every member of Fairy Tail

_AN: Feel free to tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed. ^_^_


End file.
